Here's To You Mrs Schweetz
by FreedomMaster
Summary: A college graduate named Rancis returns home wanting to be a different person as he doesn't know what to do in his life. But what happens when a certain family friend get's in the way and starts having a relationship with him. Then after a while he has another interest in mind with the family friends daughter. Rancis/Oc. Rancis/Vanellope in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story as I am new to writing. I hope you like the first chapter of my story. Well, Enjoy reading.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are about to begin our decent into Los Angeles. Los Angeles wheather is pefectly clear, about 70 degrees. We expect to make our 4 hour and 18 minute flight on schedule. We have enjoyed having you on board and look forward to seeing you again in the near future" the pilot says as the plane lands in the terminal.

After the plane lands, Rancis gets out of the airplane. He steps into a tunnel connecting into the airport. Once in the airport, he steps onto a moving floor taking him to the bagging station to get his briefcase. While moving he begins to think nervously as he worries about his upcoming college graduation party at his parent's house.

He reaches the bagging station and waits for his briefcase that is marked with a red tag. The briefcase comes out of the corner moving down in the direction where Rancis is. He grabs the briefcase and heads to the exit of the airport.

He get's out of the airport looking for a taxi. "Hey taxi" Rancis says as he waves his hand. The taxi stops as he get's in. "Where do you want to go" the taxi driver said. "To the rich side of the suburban area in Los Angeles please" Rancis said nicely. "You got it sir" the driver said as he drove away from the airport. Rancis kept on thinking as he was still being nervous.

"Oh this graduation party is going to be quite a drag for me" Rancis said while trembling.

After 30 minutes, the taxi get's to his neighborhood. "Thank you sir" Rancis says as he pays the taxi fare and steps out with his briefcase. He then starts walking to his home.

As soon as he got to his home, he notices lots of people's cars parked in the driveway, and in the parking spaces. Then he see's his mother. "Rancis my darling son" she says as she walks over to him and hugs him. "Come in come, there are lot's of friends and family to see you for your graduation party" his mother says as he steps into the house nervously.

Rancis get's into his home as he see's his mother and father's friends and family. Rancis then runs up to the room nervously as he shut's the door. He then sit's behind a fish tank that contain fish as he looks around the room while not saying anything. Then his father comes in.

"Hey. What's the matter" his father says. "The guest are all downstairs Rancis. They're waiting to see you" his father said while smiling. "Dad we explained it. I have to be alone for a while" Rancis said. "These are all our good friends and family Rancis. Most of them knew you since you were born. What's troubling you Rancis" his father says nicely.

"I'm just worried about my future. That's all".

"Well son what about it".

"I don't know. I just wanted to be different".

Rancis then hear's footsteps approaching the room. His mother steps into the room and notices him and his father sitting together.

"Is anything wrong" his mother says. "No, no, we're just on our way downstairs" his father says. "Well you better get downstairs the Hamilton's are here" his mother says. "Well let's not keep them waiting. Come on son, you have people to see" his father says. Rancis places his suit over his long white sleeve vest as he starts walking downstairs into the livingroom.

"Hey it's the award winning scholar, and the track star" someone says. "Rancis Congratulations " a woman says. "Rancis we are so proud of you. Proud, proud, proud, proud of you" another woman says. "Is that Rancis's car right outside" a man says.

"That's Rancis's graduation present" his father says. Then another man steps in front of Rancis. "Rancis" the man says. "Mr. Williams". "Can I have a moment with you" he says. "Sure Mr. Williams" Rancis said as he follows him to the back yard.

"Rancis I just have one thing to say to you. And it's good advice" Mr. Williams says. "What would that be sir" Rancis says. "Lawyers. There is a good future in law. Will you take that advice" Mr. Williams said. "Yes I will" Rancis says. "Enough said" Mr. Williams says while walking away from Rancis. Then he see's more people approaching him.

Rancis then runs into the house as his mother is beginning to announce the accomplishments that Rancis did in his college year book. "Now I want you all to be quiet. This is Rancis's college year book. "He was captain of the cross country team. Head of student government. Editor of the college newspaper in his junior year. And manager of the editor in his senior".

Rancis shut's the door while breathing hard. Then he walks over to the fish tank and see's the fish moving while breathing hard. He looks at the fish while breathing and he hears the door open at a fast pace. It was Mrs. Schweetz, the wife of his father's law partner. And a family friend to Rancis's family.

"Oh. I guess this isn't the bathroom is it" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"It's a down the hall" Rancis said.

"How are you Rancis".

"Oh fine. Thank you Mrs. Schweetz, the bathroom's down at the end of the hall" Rancis said as he notices that she's putting a cigarette in her mouth. "Such a pleasent room" she says while lighting the cigarette. "Look I uh. Mrs. Schweetz, I don't mean to be rude but can you".

"Is there an ash tray in here" she says.

"No" Rancis says.

"Oh I forgot the track star doesn't smoke" Mrs. Schweetz said as she was smoking. Rancis just kept being quiet as he was thinking.

"Is it a girl".

"Is what a girl" Rancis said. "Whatever it is that's upsetting you". "Oh no I'm just uh, sort of disturbed about things" Rancis said.

"In general" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"That's right" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz threw her cigarette in the empty trash can. "Well. Congratulations" she says while walking out the door. "Thank you" Rancis said as he lifts the trashcan and shreds the cigarette.

"Oh Rancis. I want to ask you something" Mrs. Schweetz said while walking in the room again. "What is it" Rancis said as he laid the trashcan on the floor.

"Will you take home. My husband took the car will you drive me home" Mrs. Schweetz says as she places her black coat on. Rancis then hands her the keys. "Here you take it. Do you know how to work a foriegn shift" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz kept looking at him. "You don't".

"No" Mrs. Schweetz chuckled.

"Let's go" Rancis says as Mrs. Schweetz threw the keys in the fish tank.

Rancis then reaches for the keys not minding the fish. Then he and Mrs. Schweetz went to his new car.

* * *

This chapter is finished. And can you tell me what you think about the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: At The Schweetz Residence

Chapter 2 is here. And I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Rancis and Mrs. Schweetz arrived at her modern home. Rancis parked his car in the parking space next to her home as he turned off the engine.

"Thank you" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Right" Rancis said.

Rancis was waiting for her to get out of his car. He realized he had to help her out. He get's out of the car and opens the car door for Mrs. Schweetz. He then helps her out of the car.

"Will you come in please" she says.

"What" Rancis says as he was about to get into his car.

"I like you to come in till I get the lights on" she says. "What for" Rancis said. "Because I don't feel safe till I get the lights on" Mrs. Schweetz said as she walked to the porch of her home with Rancis following.

At the porch, Mrs. Schweetz places the keys in the lock as Rancis is still with her. She then opens the door, then looks at Rancis. "Will you mind walking with me to the sunporch. I feel funny about coming into a dark house".

"But it's light in there" Rancis said. "Please" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis walks in front of her into the house. Rancis walks in the hallway of her home as she proceeds to take off her coat and place it on a nearby chair. They are at the sun porch as Mrs. Schweetz walks behind a small bar that she has near the sun porch.

"What do you drink, burbon" she says while putting her elbow on the table of the bar and her fist onto her chin.

"Look uh Mrs. Schweetz. I drove you home. I was glad to do it, but I have some things on my mind can you understand that" Rancis says looking annoyed. "Yes" Mrs. Schweetz said as she took out two cups and laid them on the table, then she placed two pieces of dry ice in the cups.

"What do you drink" she says as she covers the dry ice jar as she grabs the big bottle containing bourbon, then she pours it in the two cups.

"Rancis I'm sorry to be this way, but I don't want to be left alone in this house". "Why not" says Rancis looking very suspicious. "Please wait till my husband gets home" she says while walking with the two drinks in hand. "When is he coming back".

"I don't know" she says while the two cups are in her hand. "Drink".

"No" Rancis said as she handed him the cup forcing him to grab it so it wouldn't spill. "Are you always this much afraid of being alone" Rancis said as she noticed Mrs. Schweetz grabbing a cigarette. "Yes" she says. "Well why can't you just lock the doors and go to bed" Rancis quickly says.

"I'm very neurotic" she says while lighting up the cigarette, then Rancis sit's on a nearby chair. Mrs. Schweetz then goes to a music player that she has and turns it on. Rancis then hears the modern music playing as Mrs. Schweetz then walks over to him. "May I ask you a question." she says while sitting on a stool. "What do you think of me".

"What do you mean" Rancis said while suspicious.

"You known me nearly all your life, you must've felt something of me" she says. "Well I always thought that you were a nice person" Rancis said. "Did you know I was an alcoholic" she says. "What" Rancis said while gulping his drink. "Did you know that" she says while smoking her cigarette.

"Look I think I should be going now" Rancis said while getting up from the chair. "Sit down Rancis". "Mrs. Schweetz if you don't mind me saying so this conversation is getting a little strange. Now I'm sure that Mr. Schweetz will be here any minute now" Rancis said as he got interupted. "No" she says.

"What" Rancis said.

"My husband will be back quite late. He should be gone for several hours" she said as Rancis was starting to back away. "Oh my word" he says. "Pardon".

"Oh no Mrs. Schweerz, oh no" he says while afraid. "What's wrong". "Mrs. Schweetz you, I mean you didn't expect". "What" she says. "I mean you really didn't think I would do something like that" he says nervously while walking around. "Like what" she says while smiling.

"Well what do you think".

"Well I don't know" she says while awkardly placing her left foot on the chair. "Oh for crying out loud Mrs. Schweetz. Here we are you got me into your house. You give me a drink, you put on music. And now your opening up your personal life to me and telling me your husband won't be home for hours" Rancis said while laughing nervously.

"So" she says.

"Mrs. Schweetz your trying to seduce me" Rancis says as Mrs. Schweetz starts laughing. "Aren't you".

"Well no I haven't really thought of it. I feel very flattered" she says while shredding her cigarette on the ash tray. "Mrs. Schweetz will you forgive me for what I just said" Rancis says apologetically. "It's alright" she says. "It's not alright it was the worst thing I ever to anyone, even you" Rancis said while nervously breathing.

"It's alright, just sit down" she says nicely. "Please forgive me because I like you. I don't think of you that way but I'm mixed up" Rancis said while grabbing the cup and drinking out of it. "It's alright finish your drink". "Mrs. Schweetz it makes me sick that I said that to you" Rancis said while he kept breathing nervously.

"Well forget it right now, just finish your drink" Mrs. Schweetz said. Rancis then stops drinking his drink as he keeps breathing hard again. "Huh, what is wrong with me" he says while taking another sip of his drink. "Have you ever seen Vanellope's portrait" Mrs. Schweetz says as Rancis places his cup on the table.

"Her portrait"

"Yes. We had it done last Christmas would you like to see it" Mrs. Schweetz said nicely. "Very much" Rancis said while following Mrs. Schweetz to Vanellope's room.

They arrived in Vanellope's room.

"It's here in Vanellope's room" she said while turning on the lights. "Vanellope sure is an attractive girl isn't she. I don't remember her as have brown eyes" Rancis said as he noticed that Mrs. Schweetz was taking off her ear rings and brown wristband.

"Rancis" she says. "Yes".

"Will you come over here a minute".

"Over there" Rancis said. "Yes" she said as she smiled. Rancis then approached her. "Will you unzip my dress. I think I'll go to bed" Mrs. Schweetz said as she turned around. "Oh well then, goodnight" Rancis said while walking away. "Will you unzip my dress".

"I rather not Mrs. Schweetz".

"If you still think I'm trying to seduce you".

"No I don't. But I just feel a little funny" Rancis said nervously. "Rancis you've known me all your life" she said. "I know that but".

"Come on it's hard for me to reach" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis approached her again. He then placed his hand on Mrs. Schweetz zipper and unziped the dress. "Thank you" she said. "Alright" Rancis said as he was starting to walk away.

"What are you so scared of" Mrs. Schweetz said. "I'm not scared Mrs. Schweetz". "Then why do you keep running away" she said as she revealed a bra she was wearing. "Because you're going to bed, I don't think I should be up here".

"Haven't you seen anyone in a slit before".

"Yes I have Mrs. Schweetz but I just. Look what if Mr. Schweetz walked in right now" Rancis said angrily. "What if he did" she said. "Well it would look pretty funny would it" Rancis said. "Would you think he trust us together".

"Of course he does. But he might get the wrong idea anyone might" Rancis said at a fast pace. "I don't see why, I'm twice as old as you are how could anyone think".

"But they would don't you see" Rancis said while losing it. "Rancis, I'm not trying to seduce you" she said angrily. "I know that but please Mrs. Schweetz this is difficult for me to".

"Would you like me to seduce you" Mrs. Schweetz said while in front of Rancis's face. "What" Rancis said nervously. "Is that what you're trying to tell me" she said.

"I'm going home now. I apologize for what I said. I hope you could forget it, but I'm going home right now" Rancis said while walking away to the stairs. Then Mrs. Schweetz walks to the stairs. "Rancis".

"Yes" Rancis said while he stopped. "Will you bring up my purse before you go" Mrs. Schweetz said nicely. "I have to go now I'm sorry" Rancis said as he was close to the door. "I really don't want to put this on again won't you bring it up" she said. "Where is it" Rancis said.

"On the table in the hall" Mrs. Schweetz said while walking into her bathroom. Rancis then finds her purse on the table. "Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis yelled out from downstairs. "I'm in the bathroom" she said. "Well here's the purse" Rancis said.

"Could you bring it up".

"Well I'll hand it to you. Come to the railing and I'll hand it up" Rancis said.

"Rancis. I'm getting pretty tired of all the suspicion, now if you won't do me a simple favor I don't know what" Mrs. Schweetz said angrily. "I'm putting it on the top step" Rancis said while laying the purse on the top step. "Oh for love of, Rancis will you stop acting this way and bring me the purse" she said angrily.

"I'm putting it by the door" Rancis said.

"Will you bring it in to me" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"I rather not" Rancis said.

"Alright. Put it in Vanellope's room where we were". "Right" Rancis said as he walked back into Vanellope's room. He then placed her purse next to Vanellope's portrait. Then the door shut locked.

Rancis then turned around and noticed that Mrs. Schweetz wasn't wearing any clothing. "Oh my. Oh let me out" Rancis said while scared.

"Don't be nervous" she said.

"Get away from that door" he said while looking at her.

"I want to say something first" she said. "Oh my word" Rancis said as his heart was beating fast. "Rancis. I want you to know that I'm available to you and if you won't sleep with me this time".

"Oh my word" Rancis said. "If you won't sleep with me this time I want you to know that you can call me up anytime you want and we'll make some kind of an arraingment" she said. "Let me out".

"You understand what I'm saying".

"Yes, yes. Let me out" he said as he heard a car coming. "And yes I do find you very attractive, anytime you want you can just".

"Oh my that's him" Rancis said as he pushed Mrs. Schweetz out of the way and went straight downstairs back to the sun porch at a fast pace. He then grabbed his cup and sat down on the chair as he heard the door open. Rancis saw that it was Mr. Schweetz.

"Is that, Rancis's car in front" Mr. Schweetz said. "Yes sir. I drove uh Mrs. Schweetz home. She wanted me to drive her home, so I drove her home" Rancis said as Mr. Schweetz was walking straight to him. "Swell I apprieciate it" Mr. Schweetz said.

"She's upstairs, she wanted me to wait down here till you got home" Rancis said as he kept standing up while trembling. "Standing guard over the old castle are you".

"Yes sir I am" Rancis said. "Congratulations" Mr. Schweetz said as he shook Rancis's hand. "Thank you" Rancis said nicely. "Looks like you need a refill" Mr. Schweetz said as he took the cup away from Rancis. "Oh no I've got to go" Rancis said as he started heading out of the livingroom.

"Is anything wrong. You look a little shaken up" Mr. Schweetz said.

"Oh no no, I'm just a little worried about my future. I'm a little upset about my future" Rancis said. "Alright now come on. Let's have a nightcap togehter. Scotch" Mr. Schweetz said. "Bourbon" Rancis said as Mr. Schweetz poured the drink in the cup, then he grabbed another cup and poured some for himself.

"Rancis. How old are you now" he said.

"I'm 20, I'll be 21 next week" Rancis said as Mr. Schweetz placed the dry ice in the two cups. "That's a heck of a good age to be" Mr. Schweetz said nicley. "Thank you" Rancis said while smiling while Mr. Schweetz gave him the cup.

"Thank you very much sir" Rancis said while Mr. Schweetz was sitting down on a chair, then Rancis sat down with him. "I uh, I wish I was that age again. Because Rancis".

"Sir" Rancis said.

"You'll never be young again" Mr. Schweetz said. "I know" Rancis said. Mr. Schweetz took another sip of his drink, then he got his cigar. "Rancis, can I say something to you" he said.

"What do you want to tell me" Rancis said. "How long have we known each other now, how long have you and I known each other. How long have your dad and I been partners" Mr. Schweetz said. "Quite a while sir" Rancis said as he noticed that Mr. Schweetz was taking off the bit of his cigar and spitting it on the floor.

"I watched you grow up Rancis".

"Yes sir" Rancis said while smiling.

"In many ways, I felt like that you were my own son" Mr. Schweetz said. "Thank you" Rancis said as Mr. Schweetz lighted up his cigar. "So I hope you won't mind me giving you a friendly piece of advice" Mr. Schweetz said as he was smoking his cigar. "I'd like to hear it" Rancis said as he heard Mrs. Schweetz coming downstairs.

"Rancis I think, I think you ought to be taking it a little easier right now than you seem to be" Mr. Schweetz said as Mrs. Schweetz was approaching them. "Mmmhhh" Rancis said. "So a few wild oats, takes things as they come by. And have a good time with the girls and so forth" Mr. Schweetz said as Rancis got up from his seat.

"Don't get up" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis sat back down. "I uh, I was just telling uh Rancis that he ought to sew a few wild oats. Have a good time while he can, you think that's some advice" Mr. Schweetz said. "Yes I do" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"I got to go" Rancis said as he got up from the seat.

"You have yourself a good time this summer, I bet you are quite a ladies man huh" Mr. Schweetz said. "No" Rancis said. "You look to me like a kind of guy who has to fight them off. Doesn't he look to you like a guy who has to fight them off" Mr. Schweetz said.

"Yes he does" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Oh say um, Vanellope is coming down from Berkley University on saturday" Mr. Schweetz said. "Oh yes" Rancis said.

"I want you to give her a call" Mr. Schweetz said. "I will" Rancis said while him and Mr. Schweetz, along with Mrs. Schweetz were walking to the front door. "Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis was outside of their house and was heading to his car.

"Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Yeah" Rancis said.

"Thank you for taking me home. I will see you soon I hope" Mrs. Schweetz said. Rancis then hopped into his car and left the Schweetz residence.

* * *

That's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. And please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Affair

Here's chapter 3. As always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. I want you all to see this afternoon's feature attraction" his father said to his friends and neighbors in his backyard near his pool.

"Hey over there. Yeah I mean you. Your attention please" his father said. "Are you ready in there, feature attraction" his father said. "Can I speak to you for a second dad" Rancis said. "Listen, now I'm going to ask for a big round of applause to bring my boy out here alright. Now wait a minute, on let me address that, to bring this young man out here because today he is 21 years old" his father said as the friends and neighbors were clapping.

"Now just hang in there for a moment I got a few words to say" his father said. "You always do" someone said.

"Oh look who's talking" his father said. "Dad can we just talk about this right now" Rancis said in a soft voice. "I can't hold them much longer Rancis you better get out here" his father said.

"I would like to discuss this" Rancis said. "Oh this young man is willing to continue his education as an award winning scholar. But before he does" his father said as he walked back to the door.

"You are disappointing them Rancis" his father said.

"Dad, can you please listen" Rancis said. "I'll give you ten second" his father said as he went back to talk to the friends and neighbors. "He is going to give us a very practical demonstration of what I feel safe and saying is a pretty exciting birthday present. And it better work" his father said while laughing a bit. "Or I'm out over 200 bucks" his father said as the friends and neighbors were laughing at him.

"Ok let's here it now for Rancis Fluggerbutter" his father said as he along with his mother and the friends and neighbors were all cheering for him.

Rancis was in a divers suit wearing a divers mask and wearing flippers, he also was holding a long pole with a loop in it.

"Come on Rancy, come on" his father said as he was walking to the door connecting to the backyard. "Now this remarkable young man, is going to form for you some spectacular an amazing piece of feast of daring, in water that is over six feet deep" his father said while Rancis kept walking outside.

He kept walking to the pool while looking at his parents and everyone else. His parents kept gesturing him to go into the water and so he went in. Rancis was underwater and was getting back up to the surface.

When he got back to the surface his parent pushed him down again. And so he tried again to get back up and still his parents pushed him down underwater agian. So Rancis decided to stay underwater for the remainder of the minutes breathing underwater.

Later that night, Rancis is at the Ramond hotel calling someone.

"Hello" a person said over the phone.

"Uh. I don't know how to put it in words" Rancis says over the phone.

"Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz says over the phone.

"Look I was thinking about that time after the party" Rancis said. "Where are you" Mrs. Schweetz said. "And I was wondering if I could buy you a drink or something" Rancis said. "Where are you" Mrs. Schweetz said again. "I'm at the Ramond Hotel" Rancis said.

"Did you get a room" she said.

"No. Now I know it's pretty late and if you rather".

"Give me an hour Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"What" Rancis said. "I'll be there in an hour" Mrs. Schweetz said as she hung up the phone. Rancis then came out of the phone booth, then he approached a door that people were in a room and were about to leave. Rancis then opened the door.

After a few minutes of holding the door he went inside. He saw the hotel clerk wearing glasses as he was looking at Rancis.

"Can I help you sir" the man said. "What. Oh no I'm just" Rancis said. "Are you here for an affair sir" hotel clerk said. "What" Rancis said while nervous. "The Wrights party sir" the hotel clerk said. "Oh yes, I have a reservation for the Wrights party" Rancis said as he lied.

"It's in the main ballroom" the hotel clerk said. "Ahhhh, thank you" Rancis said while walking away to the ballroom.

"Hello" a woman said nicely to Rancis in the ballroom.

"You must be one of the porters".

"Actually I'm not" Rancis said.

"Yes yes we like you to meet my sister and the family" she said as Rancis kept shaking the hands of the family members. "Yes but I'm afraid that I'm not on the".

"No no no, we'll find your name on the reservation list" the woman said as she kept looking for his name. "What's your name" the woman said nicely. "Rancis Fluggerbutter" Rancis says as the women kept looking for his name. "Oh well actually I'm just looking for a friend" Rancis said.

"But I don't understand" the woman says. "Look I'm not from your party" Rancis said as he walks away. "I don't get it" the woman's husband said.

Rancis then placed his suit jacket over him as he kept walking to the lounge bar. He was in the lounge and he heard modern piano music as he sat down at a table.

After an hour, Rancis was having a drink of bourbon and was smoking a cigarette while he kept waiting. Then out of nowhere, Mrs. Schweetz appeared in the lounge next to him.

"Hello Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Oh hello Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said nicely. "May I sit down" she said. "Oh of course you can" Rancis said as she sat down next to him. "Thank you" she said nicely.

"How are you".

"Very well Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said as he grabbed the still lit cigarette and smoked it. "May I have a drink" Mrs. Schweetz says. "Oh of course" Rancis said while he exhailed the smoke and tried calling a waiter. "He didn't even see me" Rancis said.

"Waiter I will have a Martini" Mrs. Schweetz said to the waiter. "Yes ma'am" the waiter said. Mrs. Schweetz then saw that Rancis was trembling. "You don't have to be so nervous you know" she said.

"Nervous, well I mean I'm not nervous at all" Rancis said. "Did you get us a room" Mrs. Schweetz said while feeling her hair. "What".

"Have you gotten us a room yet" she says. "No I haven't no" Rancis said.

"Do you want to" she says. "Well I don't, or maybe we could just talk a little bit" Rancis said.

"Do you want me to get the room" she said.

"Oh no I'll get it" Rancis said. "Do you want to get it" she said. "Now".

"Yes Rancis" she said. "Well I don't know" Rancis said. "Why don't you get the room then".

"Ok I will get it if you will excuse me" Rancis said as he got up from the table and went to the hotel desk.

He got to the hotel desk and approached the hotel clerk. "Yes sir" the hotel clerk said. "I would like a room please" Rancis said. "Single room or double room" the clerk said. "I would like a single just for myself" Rancis said while nervous. "Will you sign the register please" the clerk said as Rancis signed the paper.

"Do you have any luggage Mr. Gladis" the clerk said. "Luggage. Yes, yes I do" Rancis said as he lied. "Where is it" the clerk said. "It's in the car" Rancis said. "Very good sir I'll have a porter bring it in" the clerk said as he rung the bell at the desk, but Rancis stopped the sound of the bell.

"No no, I rather not go through all the trouble of bringing it all in. I just only have a tooth brush. I can get it myself if it's alright" Rancis said. "Very well then, I'll have a porter show you the room" the clerk said.

"Oh no, no I can find the room" Rancis said as the clerk handed him the keys. "I just only have the tooth brush to carry and then that'll be it. I can handle it myself" Rancis said nervously with a smile. "Whatever you say sir" the clerk said. "Thank you" Rancis said as he started walking away.

Then Rancis stepped into the phone booth and called the lounge bar.

"Mrs. Schweetz. It's for you" the waiter said as he connected a phone. "Thank you" Mrs. Schweetz said as she picked up the phone. "Hello" she said over the phone.

"Mrs. Schweetz".

"Yes" she says over the phone. "It's Rancis" he says over the phone. "Rancis where are you" she says. "Look through the glass window" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz looks through the glass. "Can you see me now" Rancis said while she kept looking at him.

"Yes I can see you now Rancis".

"I got us a single room".

"That's fine" she says.

"But there is one thing. The desk clerk seems to be a little bit suspicious. Now I don't know what the hotel's policy is" Rancis said. "Well do you want to go up to the room first" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea" Rancis said. "I'll be up in five minutes" she said. "Well goodbye then" Rancis said as he was about to hang up the phone. "Rancis".

"Yes Mrs. Schweetz".

"Can you tell me the room number" she said. "Yes the room number is 725" Rancis said. "Thank you" she said. "You're welcome. I'll see you later Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said as he hung up the phone and placed it back. Then Rancis walked out of the phone booth.

"Check please" Mrs. Schweetz said while smoking her cigarettee.

"I got the tooth brush" Rancis said to the hotel clerk. "Well that's good sir" the clerk said. "Well goodnight" Rancis said as he faked a yawn and left the hotel desk. "Goodnight sir" the clerk said.

Rancis was walking down the long hallway containing the hotel rooms that were lined up in different sections. Rancis then approached room 725 as he placed the key through the lock and entered into the hotel room.

Rancis was in the hotel room and he turned on the bathroom light. Then he kept looking around. He then approached the blinds and closed them. After that he went into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

After brushing his teeth, he came out of the bathroom and was getting a little bit nervous. He then heard a knock on the hotel room door. Rancis opened the door and it was Mrs. Schweetz.

"Hello Rancis".

"Hello Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said as he placed the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door, then he closed the door and locked it. Rancis then approached Mrs. Schweetz as she was smoking her cigarette, then he placed his lips on her lips and was giving her a kiss.

After a few seconds, Rancis broke the kiss. Mrs. Schweetz then exhailed the smoke out of her mouth. "Well" she said while smiling. "Well" Rancis said.

"Rancis. I'll get undress now is that alright" she said. "Yes. Should I just stand here. I don't know what you want me to do" Rancis said. "Why don't you watch" she said. "Oh sure, thank you" Rancis said. "Will you bring me a hanger". "Oh sure Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said as he went to the closet to get a hanger.

He got a wired hanger and got it out of the closet and gave it to Mrs. Schweetz. "Thank you" Mrs. Schweetz said as she placed her coat in the closet, then she sat on the bed. "Will you help me with this please" she said. "Certainly" Rancis said as he placed his hands on her black sweater vest and unzipped it.

"Thank you" Mrs. Schweetz said as she took off her sweater vest revealing her bra. "You're welcome" Rancis said as he kept watching. Then Rancis approached a wall and banged his head lightly.

"Rancis, will this be easier for you in the dark".

"Mrs. Schweetz I can't do this" Rancis said. "You what" she said.

"This is all wrong" Rancis said. "Do you fine me unattractive" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis was coming face to face with her. "Oh no Mrs. Schweetz, I think you are the most attractive out of all my parent's friends. I really mean that. But I, oh for crying out loud can you imagine my parents. Can you imagine what my parents would say if they were in this very room right now" Rancis said.

"What would they say Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"I don't know Mrs. Schweetz. But for the love of me, they bought me up. They made a very good life for me, and I think they deserve better than this. I think they deserve a little better then jumping in the bed with a partners wife" Rancis said in a fast pace.

"Are you afraid of me" Mrs. Schweetz said while placing her one arm on her knee cap. "Oh no you're missing the point Mrs. Schweetz. Look maybe we could do something together, Mrs. Schweetz would you like me to take you to the movies" Rancis said.

"Rancis can I ask you a personal question" Mrs. Schweetz said nicely. "Ask me anything you want" Rancis said while waving his hands. "Is this your first time" she says.

"Is this what".

"It is isn't it" Mrs. Schweetz said while smiling.

"That is a laugh Mrs. Schweetz. That is such a laugh" Rancis said. "Well you can admit that can you" she says. "Are you kidding me" Rancis said while getting frustrated.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Mrs. Schweetz giggled.

"Wait a minute" Rancis said.

"I'm your first time" she said. "Who said it was my first time Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said. "Well you happen to be inadequate in some other way" Mrs. Schweetz said while smiling. "Inadequate. Is that it" Rancis said in anger.

"Well I should just".

"Don't move" Rancis said as he went to the bathroom door and placed his hands on the door knob as Mrs. Schweetz kept looking at him with a smile saying she won.

Then Rancis shuts the bathroom door as the room was dark.

* * *

Chapter 3 is finished. Hope you enjoyed it. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Months Go By

Chapter 4 is here, and as always, Enjoy.

* * *

It was 3 months later that Rancis was continuing his long affair with Mrs. Schweetz. Day after day he would just float in his backyard pool with his sunglasses on while drinking a can of beer. Unknown to his parents he frequently keeps going to the Ramond Hotel by night to meet up with Mrs. Schweetz.

And every other morning just like that, Rancis would sulk around the house drinking beer and smoking his cigarettes every now and then. After that he would open the blinds in his home and get changed for swimming in his backyard pool, then he would grab his towel.

Rancis then heads out of the kitchen and to the backyard as his mother watches him place his towel on a nearby chair. Rancis then would dive into the pool by jumping off the diving board. Rancis swims underwater, then he umerges from the water and hops right on top of the long floaty.

When Rancis hopped on the floaty, he began to imagine that he hopped on Mrs. Schweetz in the bed while Mrs. Schweetz eyes were closed.

"Rancis what are you doing" his father said as he snapped out of his trance. "Well, I could just say that I'm just drifting in the pool" Rancis said as he had his sunglasses on. "Why" his father said.

"Well it's some what comfortable to drift here" Rancis said. "Have you thought about graduate school Rancis" his father said. "No I haven't" Rancis said as he didn't want to stick to the conversation.

"Well Rancis, will you mind telling what those four years college were for. And what was the point of all that hard work you put into while in college" his father said. "Beat's me dad" Rancis said.

"Now listen Rancis. Look son. I think it's a very good thing that a young man like you who has done some very great work, should have the chance to relax and enjoy himself. Get's around and drink beer and so on. But after a few weeks, I would say that this young man should take the time to work harder and starts to think of getting off his behind" his father said.

"The Schweetz are here" his mother said as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Schweetz approaching.

"How you doing Rancis. What are you doing with yourself now a days" Mr. Schweetz said. "Oh nothing much. I'm just taking it easy every other day" Rancis said. "I would do that if I could. Nothing wrong with doing that. Hey Rancis, Vanellope is coming down from Berkley soon. I want you to give her a call this time" Mr. Schweetz said.

"Oh I will do just that" Rancis said. "Because I will think you two would enjoy each other just fine" Mr. Schweetz said while smiling.

"Why don't you say hello to Mrs. Schweetz Rancis" his mother said.

"Hello Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said nicely. "Hello Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said.

A few hours later. Rancis was in the bathroom shaving. Then his mother came in. "Oh my" his mother said as the steam blew in her face. "Hi" Rancis said to his mother nicely while shaving.

"Hi son. May I talk to you for a minute" his mother said. "Sure" Rancis said as he continued to shave.

"Rancy. Darling I'm just going to ask you something but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" his mother said. "What is it" Rancis said while shaving. "Well I'm going to ask you this, what do you do when you go off at night" his mother said as he kept shaving.

"When I go off you say" Rancis said. "Yes. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" his mother said. "No I do. I want to tell you. I drive around town at night" Rancis said while shaving. "What else do you do" his mother said.

"Nothing else mom" Rancis said. "But you don't drive around from midnight until noon the next day Rancis" his mother said while curious. "Oh no" Rancis. "Well then what do you do. Do you meet someone" his mother said as Rancis cutted himself with the shaver on his finger the minute he heard his mother say that.

"What. Meet someone. Why would you say that" Rancis said nervously. "Well this is your matter. I just want to mind my business is all then" his mother said while walking away from him. "No wait, wait mother. I don't mean that anyways but why would you say that" Rancis said.

"Rancis I don't want to pry into your affairs but I would rather have you not say anything at all about what you do at night as I would be dishonest" his mother said. "Goodnight Rancis" his mother said as she walked away from him. "But wait. Wait a minute mother" Rancis said out loud.

At night, Rancis and Mrs. Schweetz are in the hotel room and are in bed while awake in the dark. "Would you wait a minute please" Rancis said while turning on the lights of the hotel room.

"Mrs. Schweetz would you wait a minute. Do you think we could say a few words to each other this time" Rancis said. "Rancis I don't think we would have much to say about each other" Mrs. Schweetz said as she turns the lights back off. Then Rancis stood up from the bed while it was still dark in the room.

"Look Mrs. Schweetz. For months all we've ever done is come up here in this hotel and jump in the bed together" Rancis said while opening the blinds. "Are you tired of jumping in the bed with me" Mrs. Schweetz said. "No I'm not tired of it. But do you think we could have a little conversation to each other at least" Rancis said.

"Well what do you want to talk about then" Mrs. Schweetz said while in the bed. "Anything, we could talk about anything" Rancis said while getting in the bed again. "Do you want to tell me about some of your college expieriences" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Oh my word" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz turned on the lights as she grabbed a cigarette from her pack and lit it up with a lighter. "Think of another topic to talk about" Rancis said while getting in bed.

Mrs. Schweetz then turned off the lights and was smoking her cigarette. "How about Art" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Art. That's a great topic. Why don't you start it off then" Rancis said while covering himself with the blanket.

"Why don't you start it off I don't know anything about it" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Well what do you want to know about it. Do you like modern art, or classical art" Rancis said. "Neither interested in it" Mrs. Schweetz said as she kept smoking in the dark.

"You are not interested in art" Rancis said. "No, I'm not interested" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Then why do you want to talk about it. Now look, we are going to have a decent conversation do you hear me. Can you tell me what you did today" Rancis said. "I got up. I fixed breakfast for my husband" Mrs. Schweetz said while smoking.

"There" Rancis said as he snapped his fingers. "There's something we could have a conversation about. Your husband" Rancis said. "Oh".

"I mean everything. I don't even know anything on how you work this. What do you say to him when you leave your house at night" Rancis said while getting out of the blanket. "Nothing, he's asleep" she said. "Always" Rancis said.

"Doesn't he wake up when you come home" Rancis said. "Me and my husband. We have seperate bed rooms" Mrs. Schweetz said while placing the cigarettee in the ash tray. "Oh I see. So you don't, I mean I don't want you to see like I'm prying but you two don't sleep together or anything" Rancis said.

"No we don't" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Well how long has this been going on" Rancis said. "For crying out loud can we just avoid the".

"Wait a minute. Why did you marry him" Rancis said. "See if you can guess for yourself Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Well I can't, and I don't know" Rancis said. "Think real hard Rancis" she said.

"I can't see why you did unless I know Mrs. Schweetz. You didn't have to marry him did you" Rancis said as she turned on the lights, then she turned her head quickly to face Rancis. "Don't tell Vanellope" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Oh I see. You had to marry him because you got pregnant" Rancis said. "Are you shocked" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Well I never thought of you and Mr. Schweetz as a couple" Rancis said. "Oh come on Rancis, let's get to bed" she said excitedly.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" Rancis smiled. "So how did it happened Mrs. Schweetz".

"Why would you want to know that Rancis".

"What happened with you and Mr. Schweetz, I mean what were the circumstances between you two" Rancis said. "Not paticularly Rancis" she said.

"Was Mr. Schweetz a law student at the time" Rancis said. "Yes Rancis. My husband was a law student in college" Mrs. Schweetz said. "And you were a student also" Rancis said.

"Yes Rancis" she said. "In college Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said. "Yes Rancis. I was in college at the time" she said. "What was your major" Rancis said. "Rancis why are you asking me all these questions" she says while turning over. "Because I'm interested Mrs. Schweetz. Now what was your major subject in college" Rancis said. "My major was Art" she said.

"Art. But I thought you. I guess you seem to lost interest in art over the years then" Rancis said. "Kind of Rancis".

"So how did it happened" Rancis said. "How did what happened Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said. "You and Mr. Schweetz".

"How do you think it happened Rancis" she said. "I mean did he take you up to his room or what. Did you go to a hotel or something" Rancis said. "Oh Rancis what does it matter" she said. "I'm just curious is all Mrs. Schweetz".

"We went to his car" she said.

"No. In the car you did it" Rancis said.

"Well I don't think we were the first to do it in the car" she said. "What kind of a car was it".

"It was a Chrysler Rancis" she said. "Well of course. A Chrysler oh dear that's great a Chrysler" Rancis said while laughing a bit, then Mrs. Schweetz turned off the room lights again. "That's enough" she said. "So old Vanellope Von Schweetz got started in a Chrysler" Rancis said.

"Don't talk about Vanellope" Mrs. Schweetz said. "Don't talk about Vanellope" Rancis said. "No".

"Well why not" Rancis said. "Because I don't want you to talk about her" she said. "Why, why won't you. I wish you would tell me" Rancis said. "There is nothing to tell" she said. "Then why is Vanellope a part of the subject all of a sudden" Rancis said while curious.

"Well I guess I have to ask her out on a date and find out for myself then" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz quickly turned on the lights and grabbed his blonde hair. "Rancis don't you ever take that girl out. Do you understand that" Mrs. Schweetz said while pulling on his hair.

"Well I have no intention of taking her out Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said as she let go of his hair. "Good" she said. "I was just kidding around" Rancis said as he got off the bed. "Good".

"Well why shouldn't I" Rancis said.

"I have my reasons" Mrs. Schweetz says while getting angry.

"Well let's hear the reason then Mrs. Schweetz let's hear them" Rancis said while getting angry. "No" she said.

"I think you know what those reason's are. You think I'm not good enough to associate with your daughter is that right. I'm not good enough to even talk about her am I" Rancis said while angry. "Let's drop it" she said angrily.

"We're not dropping it. I'm good enough for you, but I'm not good enough to associate with your daughter that's it, isn't it" Rancis said. "Enough" Mrs. Schweetz said while getting upset. "Isn't it" Rancis said while uncovering the blankets from the bed while angry.

"Yes" she says as she covers herself with the blanket. "You go jump in a lake. You go jump in a lake for all I care. Do you think that I'm proud of myself. Do you think I am proud of this affair we been having for months" Rancis said while angry.

"I wouldn't know" Mrs. Schweetz said while upset. "Well I'm not proud. I am not. No sir. I'm not proud that I spend time with a broken down alcoholic" Rancis said while getting off the bed and changing into his clothing. "I see" Mrs. Schweetz said as a tear came out of her eye.

"And if you think I come here for any reason besides your pure bordom then you are wrong. Because Mrs. Schweetz, this is the sickess most perverted thing that ever happened to me. You do what you want, but I'm getting the heck out" Rancis said as he kept changing. "Are you" she says while another tear comes out of her eye.

"You bet I am" Rancis said as he placed his long sleeve shirt on. "That's how you feel about me because I'm a sick and disgusting person" she said. "Now don't start with me on this" Rancis angrily said. "What" she said. "Don't start acting like you are hurt" Rancis said as he placed his pants on.

"Don't you expect me to be a little hurt" she said. "Mrs. Schweetz you lied to me and your telling me that I'm not good for your daughter" Rancis said as he was dressed. "Did I say that Rancis".

"In so many words you said it" Rancis said as he placed his coat on. "Rancis I want to apologize with you if that's the kind of attitude you got on me" she said. "Well exactly two minutes ago you told me I wasn't good enough for your daughter and now your saying I got that impression" Rancis said while upset.

"I didn't mean it. I don't think you would be right for each other. I would never think that you would be a better person that she is" Mrs. Schweetz said as she was getting changed.

"What are you doing".

"Well Rancis it's obvious that you don't want me around anymore" she said as she placed her long stocking on. "Well look. I was upset right there. I'm sorry that I said those thing to you" Rancis said.

"It's alright. I think I can understand why I am a disgusting person to you" she said as she placed her last long stockings on her foot. "Well. Look I like you. I wouldn't keep coming here if I didn't want to".

"Well is it sickening for you".

"It's not Mrs. Schweetz".

"I enjoy it. I look forward to it. It's the one thing I enjoy the most" Rancis said nicely. "You don't have to say that Rancis" she said nicely to him.

"Well I wouldn't. I would never say it if it wasn't a true thing".

"Well Rancis. May I stay then" she said while smiling. "Sure you can stay" Rancis said. "Thank you Rancis".

"Well don't thank me because I want you to stay" Rancis said. "But you won't ever take Vanellope out will you, I want you to promise me that Rancis" she said while taking off her stockings. "Why in the world did you bring this up, it never occurded me to ask her out" Rancis said.

"Just promise me that you won't ask her out Rancis".

"Ok fine, I promise I won't take Vanellope Von Schweetz out" Rancis said while getting in bed.

"Good" she says while turning off the lights.

* * *

That's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

Chapter 5 is here, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Rancis is in the kitchen with his parents and was eating breakfast. His mother was making scrambled eggs while his father was smoking a cigarette.

"Vanellope is back from school Rancis" his father said. "I think it would be a nice thing if you asked her out" his mother said. Rancis just kept eating his cereal as he ignored his parents.

Later on in the pool, Rancis was looking under water with his divers goggles while his parents were swimming in the pool with him. "Vanellope is not good enough for you is that it" his father says while in the swimming in the pool. "Vanellope Von Schweetz and I do not get along" Rancis said.

"Well how would you know that. You haven't seen her since high school Rancis" his father said. "Suppose your evenings. What ever you do at night is more valuable" his mother said.

"That has nothing to do with it dad" Rancis said. "Well I'm just going to have to tell Mr. Schweetz that you are too busy doing what ever you do" his father said while swimming. "Now don't go on like this Rancis. If Rancis refuses to take Vanellope out".

"Mother I do refuse to take her out" Rancis said.

"I will just have to invite all the Schweetz on thrusday" his mother said. Rancis got off of his floaty and swam underwater in annoyance.

A couple of hours later. Rancis was at the Schweetz residence as he rang the door bell. Mr. Schweetz then came and opened the door.

"Well Fluggerbutter, it's about time that you asked my daughter out" Mr. Schweetz said as he walked Rancis right to the sun porch where Mrs. Schweetz was at smoking her cigarette in anger.

"Hello" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz looked away from Rancis in anger while watching tv.

"Well come on in. I'm afraid my daughter isn't ready yet. Hey what do you say to a drink. Is scotch your drink" Mr. Schweetz said as he poured the drink in the two cups. "Bourbon" Rancis said. "Well I will see if she's ready" Mr. Schweetz said as he went up stairs to check on his daughter.

Rancis looked to see if Mr. Schweetz was gone and sat next to Mrs. Schweetz. "Look this was not my idea. My parents forced me to do it" Rancis said. "Rancis I thought I made myself clear about you dating my daughter" Mrs. Schweetz said.

"Look we're going to dinner. And have a drink. And I will bring her home. Because it was either that, or a dinner party for the two families. And I'm afraid I couldn't handle that if you don't mind" Rancis said as Mrs. Schweetz was still angry.

"Look I have no intention of taking your precious daughter out on a date ever again. So don't get upset about it" Rancis said. "I am upset about it. I am. I'm extremeley upset about it Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said angrily as she smoked her cigarettee.

Mr. Schweetz was appoarching in the sun room with Vanellope. Vanellope was wearing a sky blue dress as her hair was tied to a ponytail. "Hello" Vanellope said while smiling.

"Hello" Rancis said nicely.

"Well I want you to keep your wits about you tonight. You never know what tricks Rancis picked up back their in the east" Mr. Schweetz said as Mrs. Schweetz was still angry at Rancis.

Several minutes later, Rancis was driving his car while Vanellope was sitting in the front seat. "You're living at home now is that right" Vanellope said. "Yes I am" Rancis said while driving. "Do you know what you're going to do" Vanellope said.

"Nope I don't know" Rancis said. "Are you going to graduate school Rancis" Vanellope said. "No I'm not" Rancis said as he passed a car as the car honked it's horn at Rancis.

"Do you always drive like this" Vanellope said while Rancis was driving fast. "Yes I do" Rancis said.

After several minutes of driving, Rancis and Vanellope stepped into a bar. While getting into a bar, they heard cursing and fighting happening in the bar. "Sit down Vanellope" Rancis said as he watched the guys fight.

"You're missing the fight Vanellope" Rancis said as the guys were drunk and were fighting over a girl that they both loved. "Rancis do you dislike me for some reason" Vanellope said while sad. "You're missing a great affect here" Rancis said as the guys just fought.

Vanellope then started to cry as she stood up. "I don't like getting hurt during bar fights" Vanellope said as she stormed out crying. Rancis then realized that Vanellope was now sad and followed after her.

They were outside as Rancis kept following Vanellope. "Vanellope I'm sorry" Rancis said as he kept following her. "I want to go home now" Vanellope said while crying. "I'm sorry I took you in there" Rancis said.

"Vanellope" Rancis said.

"Where's the car" Vanellope said as she kept crying not minding the people that were talking to each other. "I just want to tell you something" Rancis said as she kept on crying. "I want to go home" Vanellope cried.

"Vanellope just listen to me" Rancis said. "What" Vanellope said. "This whole date got started because of my parents. They forced me into it" Rancis said. "Well that's very nice for you to tell me" as more tears streamed down Vanellope's cheeks.

"No I mean that's why I been acting this way. I hate myself like this" Rancis said. "Listen can you just stop crying please" Rancis said. "No" Vanellope said while crying. "But can you try" Rancis said. "No Rancis".

Rancis then placed his lips on Vanellope as she started to calm down.

They were at a drive in burger joint as Rancis and Vanellope were eating burgers and french fries while the other people were in their cars with their loud music on.

"I had this feeling since I graduated. And ever since then, I have been rude to some people" Rancis said while eating his burger. "Yes I see" Vanellope said while eating her burger.

"Sometime there are rules to how I act. Only it's different with myself now a days" Rancis said while eating. "Well glad you told me Rancis" Vanellope said as she smiled as she kept eating.

They got done eating their food and left the restaurant. Rancis was driving as Vanellope tapped his shoulder.

"Can we go to the Ramond hotel and get a drink at the bar there" Vanellope said as Rancis swerved his car to the sidewalk. "What is it Rancis" Vanellope said as she got scared. "It's nothing Vanellope" Rancis said as he kept driving.

A few minutes later, they entered the Ramond hotel and Rancis was shocked to see that some people were looking at him. "Ah hello Mr. Gladis" a man said. "Good evening Mr. Gladis".

"Hello there Mr. Gladis" another man said.

"Rancis" Vanellope said.

"Let's get out of here Vanellope. Let's go somewhere else" Rancis said. "Rancis do they know you" Vanellope said. "Of course not" Rancis said while laughing.

"Good evening Mr. Gladis" another person said. "Let's get out of here Vanellope" Rancis said as they left the Ramond hotel. "Rancis what's happening".

"I don't know. They think I'm another person Vanellope" Rancis said as they got back to the car. Rancis then started to drive.

"Vanellope I like you. I like you so much. Do you believe that" Rancis said.

"Yes I do Rancis" Vanellope smiled as she nodded her head.

"You're the first thing in so long that I've liked. The first person I could stand to be with" Rancis said. "My whole life such a waste. It's just nothing. I'm sorry I will take you home now" Rancis said.

"Rancis are you having an affair with someone" Vanellope said.

"I'm sorry Rancis".

"It just happened" Rancis said while sad. "It was just this thing that happend longer than everything else" Rancis said. "Is she married" Vanellope said. "Yes. She is married and as one daughter" Rancis said. "Did the husband ever find out" Vanellope said.

"No Vanellope. They never found out" Rancis said. "And is the affair all over now" Vanellope said. "Yes Vanellope. The affair is over" Rancis said. "Well I'm glad for you" Vanellope said while smiling.

Rancis took Vanellope home and was at the front door of her house. "Can we do something tomorrow. We'll go for a drive if you want to" Rancis said. "Yes" Vanellope whispered while smiling. "I mean if you really want to" Rancis said.

"Yes Rancis" Vanellope said while grabbing some left over french fries from the bag. "Ok Vanellope. I will see you tomorrow for our other date" Rancis whispered. "See you tomorrow Vanellope" Rancis said as he walked away. Then he threw the bag full of fries to Vanellope as she smiled while catching it.

* * *

The very next day. It was raining and Rancis was waiting in his car. Then the door opened all of a sudden to reveal an angry Mrs. Schweetz who's clothing was all wet from the rain water outside.

"Drive down the block" Mrs. Schweetz said angrily. "Mrs. Schweetz. Vanellope and I have a date. We're going for a drive" Rancis said while in anger.

"Do exactly as I say" Mrs. Schweetz said while angry. Rancis then drove down the block. Then he stopped the car.

"It seems to me".

"Listen very carefully Rancis. You are not to see Vanellope again, those are my orders. Is that clear" Mrs. Schweetz said in anger. "Mrs. Schweetz do you think we could just talk about this" Rancis said while angry.

"I can make things quite unpleasant" Mrs. Schweetz said. "How" Rancis said while his eyes were glaring at Mrs. Schweetz.

"In order for me to keep Vanellope away from you. I am prepared to tell her everything" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis stopped his car. "You wouldn't. I don't believe you" Rancis said while even more angry.

"Then you better start believing me" Mrs. Schweetz said. "I really wouldn't think you would do that" Rancis said while worried.

"Try me" Mrs. Schweetz said as Rancis was getting more angry. "Oh that's it. I had it with this affair. And I had it with you" Rancis said as he got out of the car and rushed to the Schweetz house not minding the rain falling.

He got in the house.

"VANELLOPE, VANELLOPE, VANELLOPE" Rancis yelled while going up the stairs. "Rancis. I'm not dressed yet" Vanellope said as Rancis came in her room. "Rancis I'm not dressed yet" Vanellope said while giggling.

"I need you to go to the back entrance. I need to tell you something. Put your shoes on" Rancis said in a hurry. Then he saw Mrs. Schweetz coming from downstairs and going upstairs. Rancis closed the door in Vanellope's room.

"Vanellope I have to tell you something" Rancis said while worried. "What is this all about Rancis" Vanellope said while giggling.

"Vanellope, do you remember that woman I told you about. The one that I told you that had a daughter" Rancis said while even more worried.

"What is it Rancis. Who is the woman" Vanellope said. Then Mrs. Schweetz appeared in the doorway. "Oh for the love of me it's your mother" Rancis said as Vanellope got so furious with Rancis all of a sudden as Mrs. Schweetz leaned her back on the wall in a sad way.

"Oh my word" Vanellope said as she was starting to cry. "Vanellope please don't cry" Rancis said while worried. "GET OUT, GET OUT" Vanellope said as she pushed Rancis out. Rancis then looked at Mrs. Schweetz while she was sad.

"Goodbye Rancis" Mrs. Schweetz said as she was crying.

Then Rancis left the Schweetz residence while sad. "I hate you Mrs. Schweetz" Rancis said as he slammed the front door and left.

* * *

Chapter 5 is finished. I hope you like the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Rancis Follows Vanellope

The next chapter is up. Enjoy!

* * *

Over the past several weeks, Rancis was thinking of going up to Berkley University as he knew that Vanellope was heartbroken. Rancis then packed his suit case and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to marry Vanellope Von Schweetz" Rancis said before he left the kitchen. "But I didn't ask her yet" Rancis said. "Well good luck asking son" his father said as he placed his luggage in the trunk of his car.

He turned on his car and left to Berkley.

After many hours of traveling, Rancis was at Berkley University and was sitting in front of the fountain. Then he saw Vanellope in the view as he smiled a bit.

Rancis then got into a boys dorm and rented a room there. Then Rancis got out in the open and was following Vanellope as he wanted to get her attention. He then saw Vanellope go on the bus.

Rancis then ran after the bus and got on it on the next block. He sat in the back to where Vanellope was.

"Well. How about this for a coincidence" Rancis laughed as he was trying to talk to Vanellope. "I was wondering where you were heading" Rancis said nicely.

"I'm meeting someone" Vanellope said while angry. "Where Vanellope".

"At the zoo" Vanellope said. "The zoo. They have a pretty good one here" Rancis said. "I don't know I never been there before" Vanellope said while annoyed. "I haven't been their either. I might just ride there with you" Rancis said while smiling.

They arrived at the zoo and were looking at the monkeys. "Is this the guy. Is that the guy" Rancis said as he kept looking at the different guys.

"No it isn't" Vanellope said while annoyed. "He said he would meet me by the monkey house".

"Rancis I would want to know why you are in Berkley" Vanellope said while angry. "I'm here because I have been getting classes" Rancis said. "But you are not enrolled" Vanellope said while angry.

"No I just sit in. They don't really mind" Rancis said. "Rancis your. I don't know what to say" Vanellope said. "Well we will get together sometime and talk about it" Rancis said. "Really incredible" Vanellope said while angry.

"Here he comes. This is the guy" Rancis said while getting serious. "Yep this is the guy" Rancis said.

"Vanellope" the guy said. "This is Rancis Fluggerbutter. Rancis meet Jack Miller" Vanellope said. "Nice to meet you Jack" Rancis said as he shook his hand. "Rancis rode with me on the bus" Vanellope said. "Glad to meet you Rancis" Jack said before he shook Rancis's hand and left with Vanellope.

Then Rancis started looking at the monkeys for a while.

Back at Rancis's dorm, Rancis was shaving. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it" Rancis said as shaving cream was still on his face as he stopped shaving. Then Vanellope stormed in his dorm room.

"I want to ask you a question and then I'm going" Vanellope said while angry. "Then come in" Rancis said. "No. I want to know why you are here in Berkley" Vanellope said while furious at Rancis. "Cause I am Vanellope" Rancis said.

"Is it because I'm here" Vanellope said. "What do you think".

"I think it is. I said I think it is" Vanellope said while walking back and forth still angry at Rancis.

"Alright then yes" Rancis said while getting angry. "Well I want you to leave".

"WELL LOOK I LOVE YOU" Rancis said in anger.

"How could you do that Rancis. You just hate everything. How could you possibly rape my mother" Vanellope said. "What. Did you say rape" Rancis said while angry then ever.

"How could anyone like you do something like that" Vanellope angrily said. "Tell me what she said" Rancis said. "Why".

"Because it isn't true. What did she say" Rancis said. "She said she was having a drink at the hotel with a friend and you waited for her in the hotel parking lot and told her that she was too drunk to drive and that you would get her a room for the night" Vanellope said as a fast pace.

"Well then what Vanellope".

"Then you took her upstairs and raped her" Vanellope said while on the verge of get angerier.

"Oh no... no no, that's not what happened. What happened is that their was this party at my parent's house. I drove you mother home"

"I don't want to hear it".

"Your mother invited me upstairs to see your portrait and then she started taking off her clothes. And suddenly there she was without any clothes on".

"I don't want to hear!" Vanellope screamed as Rancis grabbed a glass cup and poured water in it, then he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Mack".

"I heard screaming" Mr. Mack said.

"I know you heard screaming and I'm sorry about that" Rancis said.

"Screaming isn't allowed in my house" Mr. Mack said. "It's just a visitor but it's alright now" Rancis said. "What'd you do to her" Mr. Mack said. "Look she's alright. She was upset and she screamed but it's all ok" Rancis said.

"Shall I get the cops" a man said. "What" Rancis said. "I'll get the cops" the man said. "What no. Oh for crying out loud just look" Rancis said as he opened the door as Vanellope was kindly drinking the glass of water.

"There she is having some water" Rancis said as Vanellope was smiling. "Now there's no need for the cops or anything" Rancis said as he almost closed the door. "Alright boys, you can all go back to your rooms now. We will not have anymore of this conflict" Mr. Mack said.

"Will we Fluggerbutter" Mr. Mack said. "No sir" Rancis said. "I want you out of here" Mr. Mack said. "What for" Rancis said. "Because I don't like you" Mr. Mack said as Rancis closed the door.

Rancis then wiped the shaving cream off his face. Then Vanellope was looking at him with no angry expression on her face. "I'm sorry I screamed" Vanellope said.

"Rancis when you came up here, what did you think was going to happen between us" Vanellope said. "Vanellope right now I don't feel like talking much. I'm sorry about everything. But look I'll just do this now" Rancis said.

"Can I just sit here while your packing" Vanellope said softly. "You're more than welcomed" Rancis said while packing. "What are you going to do now Rancis".

"I don't know" Rancis said.

"Are you going home" Vanellope said.

"No" Rancis said. "Then where are you going" Vanellope said. "Vanellope you're going to have to stop asking" Rancis said while sadly packing as Vanellope get's up. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow".

"I don't understand" Rancis said.

"I don't want you to go anywhere. Until you have a definate plan" Vanellope said as she closed the door. Rancis went to the window and saw Vanellope walk off.

That night, Rancis was sleeping and then he heard a door knock. "What's happening" Rancis said as he quickly got up from the bed. "Rancis" Vanellope said softly. "What is it Vanellope" Rancis said.

"Will you kiss me" Vanellope said. Rancis then got up from the bed as it was still dark outside and dark in the room as well. He leaned up to Vanellope and kissed her on the lips, then he placed his arms around her shoulders while yawning.

"Will you marry me" Rancis said as Vanellope nodded her head. "You won't".

"I don't know Rancis".

"But you might" Rancis said.

"I might Rancis" Vanellope said. "You might marry me Vanellope" Rancis said while yawning. "How about tomorrow I don't mean to be pushy" Rancis said. "I don't know Rancis. I don't know what's happening" Vanellope said while hugging Rancis.

"You mean your confuse. Look don't be confuse. We're getting married" Rancis said. "I don't see why we can" Vanellope said as she kept hugging him. "We just can" Rancis said.

"I have to go now" Vanellope said. "Vanellope. Are you serious about this" Rancis said. "I'll think about it" Vanellope said as she left. Rancis closed the door as he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Rancis was following Vanellope to her every class. "We could go out and get our blood test tomorrow".

"Tomorrow. Rancis I haven't even said I'll marry you yet".

"All we need is our birth certificates Vanellope. I happen to have mine with me where's yours" Rancis said.

While walking to Vanellope's class they kept talking. "Rancis I just don't think it would work" Vanellope said as she walked into her class. "Why wouldn't it" Rancis said as he was waiting outside of her class. After about 2 hours of standing, the bell rang and Vanellope was the first one to come out of her class.

"Why wouldn't it Vanellope".

"I just think it wouldn't Rancis" Vanellope said while walking with him.

Rancis was then in the gym with Vanellope as she was wearing gym clothes. "Tomorrow, can we get our blood test tomorrow morning" Rancis said. "Rancis why don't you just drag me off if you want to marry me so much" Vanellope said.

"Why don't I just drag you off. I will right after we get the blood test" Rancis said. "I have to see Jack first".

"Jack who" Rancis said. "Jack Miller he's a law student. We've known him for years" Vanellope said. "Who that guy at the zoo" Rancis said curiously. "Why would you have to see him Vanellope".

"Well I said I might marry him" Vanellope said as she walked off to play basketball with the other girls. "YOU WHAT" Rancis yelled as he got up from the stands.

A couple of hours later they were in the library. "How did he do it. Did he get down on his knees. He didn't get down on his knees I hope" Rancis said. "No Rancis" Vanellope said. "Well what did he say Vanellope".

"He said we'd make a pretty good team" Vanellope whispered. "Oh no he said that" Rancis loudly said not minding the shushes from the students in the library. "Well where did he do it" Rancis said as he was even more curious, then Vanellope got up from her seat.

"I liked to know where it happened" Rancis said as Vanellope started running out of the library. "IT WASN'T IN HIS CAR WAS IT" Rancis yelled loudly in the library as all the students were looking at him.

Another hour later, they were outside of the library walking together again.

"Are we getting married tomorrow Vanellope" Rancis said while looking at Vanellope. "No" Vanellope said. "Are we going to get married the day after tomorrow" Rancis said. "I don't know. Maybe we might. And maybe we might not get married" Vanellope said as she walked away.

Then Vanellope walked back over to Rancis and gave him a kiss on the lips, then she left while Rancis was smiling.

A couple of hours later, Rancis was getting flowers and chocolates along with the wedding ring, then he went back to the dorm room.

When he got in the dorm room, he didn't noticed that Mr. Schweetz was in the room smoking a cigar. "Ahhhhh" Rancis said as he got startled.

"Do you want to try and tell me why you did it" Mr. Schweetz said. "Mr. Schweetz" Rancis said. "Do you have a special grudge against me. Is there something I said that's cause this. Or is it just things I stand for that you despise" Mr. Schweetz said angrily.

"It was nothing to do with you sir" Rancis said. "Well Rancis it was quite a bit to do with me" Mr. Schweetz. "Now look. Please" Rancis said. "I think we are two human beings, is it necessary to threthen each other" Mr. Schweetz said.

"I am not threthened you Mr. Schweetz" Rancis said while clenching his fist.

"Do you want to unclench your fist please" Mr. Schweetz said while smoking his cigar as Rancis unclenched his fist. "Thank you. I can see in the dark, I been here quite a while" Mr. Schweetz said.

"I'm trying to tell you that I have no personal feelings about you Mr. Schweetz. I'm trying to tell you that I do not resent you" Rancis said while angry. "You don't respect me as much do you" Mr. Schweetz said. "No sir" Rancis said.

"Don't shout at me Rancis. I may not be as young as you but I still have pretty good hearing" Mr. Schweetz said. "Look Mr. Schweetz".

"Can you have the decency to let me finish. I do think you should know the consequences of what you have done. I think you should know that me and my wife are getting a divorce soon" Mr. Schweetz said. "But why" Rancis said.

"What do you mean why" Mr. Schweetz said.

"Look what happened between me and Mrs. Schweetz was nothing. It didn't mean anything. We were just practically shaking hands" Rancis said. "Shaking hands. Well that's not much saying for my wife now is it Rancis" Mr. Schweetz said in anger.

"You missed the point".

"I guess I do" Mr. Schweetz said.

"The point is I don't love your wife, I love your daughter sir" Rancis said. Then Mr. Schweetz started to stand up. "Alright now listen to this. I don't know wheather if I can prosecute. But I think I could put you behind bars if you ever look at my daughter again. Now I've seen Vanellope, and I'll make sure you can't even get to her" Mr. Schweetz said as he started walking away until Rancis stepped in his way.

"Look sir".

"Stay away from me Rancis" Mr. Schweetz said as he hopped over the coffee table while mad. "I don't want to mix words with you. As far as Vanellope is concerned your together is out of your filthy mind right now. Is that perfectly clear to you. And that's all Rancis. You will pardon me if I don't shake my own hands with you. I think you are stench. I think you are scum" Mr. Schweetz said as he ran down the stairs. "YOU ARE UNGRATEFUL" Mr. Schweetz said as he walked all the way down stairs.

Then Mr. Mack came in. "Mr. Mack do you have some change I need to use the phone" Rancis said while trying to find change. "I want you out of here" Mr. Mack said in an angry voice. "Look I'll give you ten dollars for a dime. I'll give you a twenty. For crying out loud will you let me use that phone" Rancis said.

"I'm going to call the police now" Mr. Mack said. "Can I make one phone call" Rancis said. "Get out of here" Mr. Mackie said. "Darn you and your darn dorm rooms as they stink with your own filth Mr. Mack" Rancis yelled in anger at Mr. Mack. Then Rancis left at a fast pace.

A few minutes later a note is given to Rancis from Vanellope's room mate. "Dear Rancis. Please forgive me. Because I know what I'm doing is the best thing for you. My father is so upset, you got to understand. I love you so much but it will never work out".

* * *

That's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
